


From the Heart (5)

by Cali_se



Series: From the Heart [5]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Family, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Remembering the past, looking to the future, enjoying the present.They were a team. That was their mantra. Walt and Jesse against the world.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: From the Heart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155563
Kudos: 14





	From the Heart (5)

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my canon-divergent 'Deep' universe, in which falling in love has transformed Walt and Jesse's lives.

Walt awoke next morning to a heady combination of Jesse's kiss and the scent of fresh coffee.

"Wow," he said, watching as Jesse set his drink down on the bedside table. "This is--"

"Different?" Jesse suggested, with a cheeky grin.

"I was going to say nice," Walt said. "How long have you been up?" 

"Ages. I went and sat in the garden and had a smoke. It's beautiful out there. Are we going into town today? We could pick out our wedding bands, now that we have a date set."

"Sure." Walt sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Smiling fondly, he cradled his coffee cup and watched Jesse as he checked himself out in the mirror. As he wondered again just what he’d done to deserve the gift of Jesse's love, he found himself praying that he'd never lose it. Suddenly, a stab of fear jabbed at his heart. 

Despite his efforts to hide them, his feelings must have shown on his face, because Jesse saw him reflected in the mirror and turned to him. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing." Walt sipped his coffee. "Nothing at all."

"Good." Jesse planted another kiss against Walt's lips. "Coming for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I've finished my coffee."

Once he was alone in the room, Walt's thoughts turned again to the possibility of change - or, to be more precise, the possibility of having the rug pulled out from under him. 

Diane Pinkman had said it with real distaste: _he's twice your age, Jesse._ Walt no longer gave a damn about what other people thought, but he did care about Jesse. He'd asked him about it several times before, and he'd always received the same emphatic answer: not a problem. In fact, it seemed to be a plus point in Jesse's eyes, However, during still moments of quietude, concerns about the future sometimes seeped through Walt's cocoon of contentment.

In ten years time - if he stayed well and made it that far - would they find themselves at odds about life, about what they both needed? Jesse loved kids, was amazing with them, and there was a possibility he'd want a child of his own one day. Walt had been there already. Would Jesse be content without that experience? If not, would they find a willing surrogate, or be able to adopt? 

He looked across at the photograph of himself and Jesse at the Grand Canyon, taken by a stranger who'd remarked how happy they looked. And they did look happy. Stupidly, ridiculously happy. Love radiated from Jesse's eyes and his smile told a thousand tales of shared bliss.

Walt had seen that same look so many times since - most recently, only a few moments ago as Jesse had left the room. Their room. In their home.

Any bridge they had to cross, they'd cross together. Surely that was the basic foundation of their relationship? They were a team. That was their mantra. Walt and Jesse against the world. 

Walt shook his head with a smile and then threw off the bedcovers, moving past his maudlin introspection. Enough of this nonsense! He was getting married soon. He had a fiancé waiting for him to join him for breakfast, and wedding rings to buy.

***

They found their rings in a cute little shop that offered unusual designs as well as plain gold bands. Jesse fell in love with a Celtic band in white gold, so they bought a matching pair. Then they ordered a light lunch in a small café just down the street.

"Jesse, put them away!" Walt said, as Jesse yet again opened the ring-box and tried his on. 

"Why?" Jesse said.

"It's bad luck."

"Huh? No, it's not. Where'd you hear that?"

"I don't recall." Walt took a sip of his soda. "I just don't want you to lose them."

"I won't." Jesse placed the ring carefully back on its velvet bed. 

"Shall we take a look at suits while we're here?" said Walt.

Jesse nodded over his glass. "I guess I have to wear one."

"You look awesome in a suit. There's a great little store just down the street. We'll try there." 

"If we get matching ones, we'll wind up looking like the Blue's Brothers."

"That's okay. We'll get the shades and hats too." Walt finished his drink and picked up the bill. "Could be fun. Ready?"

"Yep."

As it turned out, it was a slow day at the shop, and they had the changing rooms to themselves. Walt picked out his suit quickly, but Jesse had a hard time choosing. 

"That one looks great," Walt said, for a fourth time. 

"Mm... I'm not sure. I'm gonna try on that black one again."

"Oh, yeah... you looked gorgeous in that one."

"Isn't _this_ bad luck? You seeing me in my fancy duds before the wedding?"

"I think that's bridal gowns."

"Oh. Okay." Jesse vanished behind the curtain. "Those things look really uncomfortable. And then there's all that stuff they have to wear underneath, and those frilly things.."

"Garters." Walt smiled, while his mind kicked up unexpected but pleasing images. First he saw Jesse, sprawled on a bed, naked except for a garter and a flower plucked from a wedding bouquet. And then Walt himself appeared, taking the garter off with his teeth, then licking Jesse's inner thigh...

Jesse's cellphone brought Walt out of his daydream with a start. 

"Hi, Mom."

Pulling himself together, Walt sat up in his seat and listened in. His heart clenched for Jesse, hoping the call didn't mean trouble.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Jesse continued. "How're you? Mm... Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay, really."

Walt mouthed: _You look beautiful_ as Jesse came out from behind the curtain. Jesse mouthed back: _Really?_ and returned Walt's smile as he listened to his mother at the other end of the line. 

The call didn't last long, and when he hung up, Jesse looked relieved. 

"Fuck," he said. "I almost didn't answer that."

"So...?"

"She just called to see how I was doing." 

"That's good, right?" 

"Yeah." Jesse nodded. Then furrowed his brow. "Yeah. It is, isn't it?"

"Yes, Jesse. It is." Walt stood back and took in the sight of his fiancé in a pristine suit. "God, I wanna kiss you right now."

Jesse smiled. "This is the one, right?"

"That's the one." Walt nodded. "C'mon, let's pay for this stuff and go. I can't wait to get you home."

***

"Shit, Walt," Jesse said as they snuggled on the sofa later. "I never thought I'd get married." 

"I never thought I'd get married again!"

"Or marry a guy?"

"It wasn't something I considered. I feel... I don't know, like some part of me was asleep."

"I woke it up."

"Yes, you did. I thought I was in love before, but it didn't feel like this. I did love Skyler, and I am so grateful to her for our beautiful children, but with you... god, I had no idea what hit me." 

"I hope your kids don't hate me."

"Hey, c'mere." Walt pulled Jesse close and kissed him. "They don't hate you."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. And one day they'll know what a generous and sweet man you are."

"I don't want them to like me just because of the money."

"I didn't just mean the money, Jesse."

"You're with me, and not with their mom. That's a big deal, right?"

"Junior was angry at us at first, then he was a little confused. But his mom and I are so much happier now, and we both love him just the same, and constantly tell him so. Same with Holly, although she is a little easier to deal with - for now! It's gonna be okay, Jesse. Whatever we face - with my kids and your family - we'll face it head on, together, all right?"

Jesse nodded. "Okay."

"I think we need to get the situation with Jake squared away. If he wants to visit over spring break, that's fine by me, but make sure your parents aren't being deceived. You've made a start with your mom now. That boat doesn't need to be rocked, not by you. Let's wait and see what happens with the wedding, and then we'll look at it again!"

"Hey, how about we get Jake and Junior to visit at the same time? That would piss everyone off."

Walt returned Jesse's smile. "Well, yes, that would be interesting. Maybe one day, huh?"

"Maybe," Jesse said. "I'm gonna get some water. Want anything?"

"No. I'm okay."

Walt settled back against the sofa cushions and listened to Jesse pottering in the kitchen; he smiled to himself at the cosy domesticity they now shared. What an absolute contrast to the way they’d started out, and what a joy that journey had turned out to be - from 'business partners' to 'life partners' within a matter of months, and now soon to be husbands. 

It seemed Jesse had been pondering similar things.

"D'you ever stop and wonder where we'd be now if we'd carried on going down the road we were headed down?" he asked as he sat beside Walt. "Would we even still be here?"

"Yes, I think about it."

"We started out so... I don't know. I thought you were an asshole when you came to find me that night."

"I was."

"But then... everything changed." 

"Yes, it did." Walt took Jesse's hand and kissed it. "Ah, that first night in the motel, when you fell asleep in my arms, I just wanted to stay there with you forever. And then the second time, I couldn't imagine ever being without you again."

"That hotel was so cool. We should go back sometime."

Walt chuckled. "It was totally cool. Yes, we'll go there again; maybe as respectable married men, heh?"

"Oh, yeah! We have to do that, and get the same room."

"You looked adorable in that jacuzzi. I couldn't believe my luck that you wanted me too - a grumpy middle aged guy." 

"At first, I guess you just wanted to fuck me, right?" 

The question dropped like a stone between them. Walt couldn't tell if Jesse was half-joking or not.

"That's all I thought I wanted," he replied, "but it was more than that, even at the start. I wanted you. I wanted to know what you look like when..."

"When?" Jesse prompted.

Walt let his eyes roam Jesse's face, taking in his features, and falling in love with him all over again."You know," he replied.

"And how do I look?"

Walt caressed Jesse's cheek. "Beautiful."

"You know just what to do me," Jesse said, leaning into Walt's caress, "how to touch me, what to say."

"And you tell me I'm doing it right."

Jesse fixed his eyes on Walt's. "Do I do it right?"

"God, yes."

Jesse leaned in and kissed Walt: tiny, erotic flutters against his mouth at first, tantalisingly soft, driving Walt crazy with their promise. Walt closed his eyes and took in the sensations, wrapping his arms around Jesse as he slid his tongue over his lips and along the gap between, seeking entry. Walt gladly let him in, bringing him into a tight embrace and meeting him halfway, lending their kiss a slick heat as desire built between them. 

No matter how many time they loved like this, it always felt new. Months had passed by; they'd shared so many kisses, yet each time felt like the first time. Jesse's kiss was a thing of wonder all right.

"I still can't get enough of you," said Walt when they eventually parted for air. 

"You can have all of me, right now, if you want," Jesse said, before kissing Walt again. "Take me to bed."

"Mmm..." Walt nuzzled Jesse's neck. "That brings back memories."

"Let's go relive them," Jesse suggested.

Walt didn't need to be asked twice.


End file.
